Wayward Children
by DreamDisneyGurl
Summary: Trained by their father, Matt and Katie Holt had grown into being hunters of all things that go bump into the night. But when Katie has enough, she runs away and starts her normal college life under the guise of Pidge Gunderson. She thought she could start over. Until her brother came back to her life one night. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home ever since," SPN AU.
1. Episode Zero: Beginnings

_**Summary:**_ Trained by their father, Matt and Katie Holt had grown into being hunters of all things that go bump into the night. But when Katie has enough, she runs away and starts her normal college life under the guise of Pidge Gunderson. She thought she could start over. That was, until her brother came back to her life one night. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home ever since."

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders or Supernatural. They are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

A soft humming tone from a woman sounded into the peaceful night of the Holt house. A woman with short hair and soft caramel eyes were looking down at the bundle of joy in her arms, cooing softly.

"There's my little Katie," She would say, and then was gently placing the one year old child into her crib, "The angels are watching you,"

The woman spun the mobile hanging above the crib, the little baby cherubs with wings were going around in circle, as the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star played. Smiling, the woman leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and then was walking out the room, closing the door slightly, leaving it ajar in case Katie cried again in the night.

Breathing out softly, the woman soon was making her way to check on her four year old Matthew, and peeked at the door. He was fast asleep in his alien themed bed, snoring lightly and the blankets were curling him like a cocoon. She giggled softly and closed the door slightly like her little girl's door and was making her way downstairs.

A feeling suddenly grabbed her by the gut, and she blinked slowly for a moment. It was that sinking dread you get. Some call it Mother's intuition. She called it instinct. The flickering of the side lights of the wall beside her made her uneasy, and she walked back upstairs to check on the kids. She peeked into Katie's room first, then blinked as she saw a figure standing over the crib.

But the shape was familiar so she breathed out with a soft smile.

"Samuel? Is Katie okay?"

No response.

Maybe he was too lost in admiring their little girl. After all, she was a miracle to them, being born premature but survived through it all.

Shrugging with a smile, the woman soon left and checked on Matthew again, then smiled. Still asleep. She soon was going back downstairs and decided to get a drink of water but then...she heard the TV in the living room. Frowning, she went to peek then saw...her husband was sleeping on the recliner, slightly drunk and asleep with the beer bottle in his hand loosely. Eyes widened and soon she was rushing up to the stairs once more and was pushing herself into Katie's room, and gasped as she saw yellow eyes and screamed.

Downstairs, Samuel Holt jolted from his seat and heard the screaming of his wife and was scrambling up and was rushing to get upstairs.

"Colleen!" Samuel shouted and reached to his daughter's bedroom, hearing Katie wailing and crying.

He crashed into the room, looking around and was surprised to see his wife wasn't in here. He frowned, but quickly moved towards his baby girl's crib and picked her up with a small smile.

"T-there, there, baby girl. What's wrong? Shhh..." He cooed and was rocking her slightly with loving eyes.

Katie's big caramel eyes looked up at him, then was looking up at the ceiling. And then...something red appeared over her forehead. And another. Samuel looked closer and saw it was droplets...of blood. He touched it over her forehead...

...and slowly looked up.

Pinned back on the ceiling, was a gasping and fear stricken Colleen Holt with her stomach pooling in blood.

"NO!"

Samuel shouted in despair, holding Katie close but almost reeled back as suddenly the whole ceiling was caught in fire, including Colleen herself. Samuel looked desperately lost, whether he should run out with Katie or try to get her burning wife down.

"Dada?" A young boy's face called and Samuel looked back to see Matthew standing there, looking scared.

He quickly was handing the one year old to Matthew and in a rushed clipped down, he told his son, "Matt, take your sister out of here, now!"

Matthew shakily nodded, protectively keeping his sister around the bundle to not get hot with the flames as he was quickly running down the stairs and out of the house. The young four year old was out near the streets and looked back, seeing his home was in flames. His eyes watered, wondering where was his Mommy, and when was she and Daddy coming out. But he heard his sister croon in distress and looked down, eyes softening as he then leaned his cheek to rub against the top of her head and shushed her gently.

"I-It s'okay Katie. Mattie's gonna prow-tect you,"

He promised as he then was seeing his father was rushing out of the burning building and took both his children in his arms and running away into the night, as the fire continued to burn and the distant sounds of the fire engines echoed sounded off.

* * *

 _ **October 31st, 20XX**_

 _ **...Eighteen years later...**_

* * *

"Piiiiiiiiidge~"

Caramel eyes looked up with slight annoyance and fondness, as she felt someone's chin over her shoulder and nuzzling his nose into her cheek.

"What is it, Lance? Can't you see I'm brooding here?"

"Aw, c'mon Pidge. This is supposed to be a party! Not you trying to work on your thesis!"

Pidge chuckled as she then turned her spinny barstool to be faced with a handsome tanned Cuban man with brown hair and the most alluring azure eyes. He was currently wearing some sort of mech suit, something about being from a famous sci-fi anime they watched before.

It was true, Pidge had been dragged by the eccentric male to this party since it was Halloween...and she didn't exactly feel very up to celebrating. Even now, the night of the spooks and ghouls made her uncomfortable. Unfortunately, she had no choice in the matter and had to bring her college work of her Information and Technology thesis she was working on. Which, in retrospect, was a bad idea since she couldn't concentrate.

"Can't you have a little bit of fun?"

"In a while. Lemme save this last paragraph and I'll buy you another drink with ya, sound fair?"

Lance pouted but then shrugged, "Oh fine,"

Pidge smiled a bit at the childish tall male and leaned up a bit, kissing his chin a bit as Lance smiled.

Life was good since she entered the Garrison, it was kind of a fresh start away from her toxic family. She didn't even want to think what her estrange father, who in all her life was nothing but bossy and controlling, was doing at this moment.

And she didn't care.

The same could be said about her brother, who wasn't exactly brother of the year either. Well, he was in the past, when their dad would always leave them alone in motel rooms since they had no home to go to and Samuel Holt would go into strange jobs. But lately as Pidge had finished highschool, even though their moving around prevented from staying in a school in less than a year, Matt was demanding that Pidge shouldn't be selfish and she should help their 'family business'. And of course, she had enough and ran off to go to college, like she had been begging to both her father and brother, who said that college was a waste of time. She had secretly taken up the scholarship of computer science and engineering thanks to her previous teachers that recommended her in her last school.

And here she was.

In the Garrison and went under a new name. Goodbye Katie Holt and hello Pidge Gunderson.

It wasn't her first rodeo in name changing and stuff.

But this time, Pidge was here to stay.

It was at the time she met Lance McClain. At first, with Pidge's new haircut and had gain glasses, Lance thought she was a boy and ended up having her as a roommate along with a Samoan bear like male named Hunk Garrett. The three of them became great friends, despite their different courses. Hunk was in the mechanical engineering while Lance was in the Air Pilot Force program.

It was then during the Mid-Terms exams that Lance and Pidge got together.

Pidge was secretly pinning over the Cuban boy, despite that she knew he was the biggest flirt on the campus. He was loud, obnoxious, reckless and pretty much showed off and then made a fool of himself. The class clown. But a good looking one at that. And yet there were sides of Lance that no one else has seen. Like how Lance had a HUGE sweet tooth. Or the fact that he loves cats, and tried to sneak a stray in that he named Azul but unfortunately he was caught and banned from having pets in the dorms. Or the fact that Lance was a good singer, and plays guitar sometimes as _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat was practically their song.

It was a surprise that Lance came to her one day, and was smiling that sincere Cuban smile of his and was easily asking her out to a movie Pidge had been dying to watch for months. Somehow after that, they automatically became a thing; making all the girls in the college cry and Hunk cheering in happiness.

Which led them to this night. Their first Halloween together.

Lance took Pidge's hand, twirling her around for a moment and leaned down to peck her lips properly, "Still wished you could've worn a costume,"

Pidge looked down at her attire, which was a baggy high top turtle neck with white green and orange color schemes, light brown cargo shorts and orange and white high tops.

She just shrugged, "I'm not a costume kind of girl,"

Lance shook his head and pulled her close, "Next Halloween, we're gonna be matching costumes. Like those cheesy couples that do," He leaned down and nuzzled noses with her with a smile.

" _Ahem, ahem,"_ A voice called and the two looked up to see Hunk, dressed in some sort of rock alien thing attire and grinned, "Excuse me, love kittens, but we're all about to start the dance competition. Winner gets like ten grand, you guys in?"

Pidge twitched her nose and then sighed, seeing Lance smiling happily with puppy eyes at her.

"I have two left feet. So good luck in thinking you could get me to dance,"

Lance waggled his brows, pulling her close "Just follow my led, Pigeon, and we'll be winning that cash money in no time~"

* * *

It was around three in the morning and Pidge was getting up from bed and away from her cuddly boyfriend. They had arrived from the party hours ago around midnight, since Pidge was insisting that in a few hours she had an interview for her internship to go to. Lance, being the good boyfriend, brought them back to the dorms while Hunk was getting lucky with a fellow rock alien cosplayer and had stayed at her apartment. They had gone to bed over two hours ago after stripping from their clothes and into their pajamas.

She was padding out of their dorm room to go into the dorm kitchens to get a drink, until she sensed something was wrong. She glared as she saw a shadowy figure nearby the windows, which was open, was looking around and not seeing Pidge sneak behind them. But the figure turned around to swing their fist at her, but she expertly ducked and appeared behind him once more in agile movement. She soon wrapped her arms around their neck and pulled them down easily and was soon pushing her knees onto the back of theirs' and then pinned him to the ground, sitting on his back and legs being trapped by her own.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Owowowow K-Katie!"

Pidge's eyes widened as she then leaned back for a moment on her butt, as the figure turned to face her as the lights turned on. The figure and Pidge looked up to see Lance looking surprised, dressed in his blue cat printed shirt and blue boxer shorts.

"Pidge?-" He glanced down at the man that was now sitting up and blinked, "Who...?"

"Matt?"

The figure looked up from his shaggy sandy hair, his caramel eyes gleamed a bit, grinning, "Hey kiddo, it's been a while,"

Instead of happiness, she was floored and a little mad, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Pidge, what's going on?" Lance stepped forward, not liking he was being left out and the fact his girlfriend looked a little hostile towards this man, "Who is this guy?"

She snapped her head up and then softened, standing up and walking over to him and taking him by the hands gently, "I-It's nothing Lance. Go back to bed-"

"Pidge?" Matt stood up as well, dusting himself off and raised a brow, "Is that the name you're going under now?"

Lance raised a brow and slowly looked down at her, "W-what's he talking about?"

The girl sighed as she knew that Lance wasn't gonna budge until everything was explained. She turned to her brother for a moment then spoke to Lance, "Lance, this is my brother, Matt. Matt, this is Lance..."

Matt stared at them for a moment and then raised a brow at Lance's shirt, "Nice Hello Kitty Shirt,"

"It's not Hello Kitty!" Lance protested then whipped his head back to his short girlfriend, "Pidge, I thought you said your brother was dead,"

"Oooh, is that what she said?" Matt folded his arms and feigned a look of hurt, "Harsh, lil sis..."

Pidge growled as she fixed her glasses, "I said he was dead to me. Didn't expect he'd find me here,"

"You're not as slick as you think you are," Matt huffed as he was holding up his phone, "Got a track lead from your old highschool. Says you got a scholarship here in the Garrison league and I saw your picture in this campus' database, but not under _Katie Holt_. I got the location and a friendly Samoan guy drunk off his rockers told me where to find you,"

 _Hunk..._ Pidge thought as she sighed, and Lance just stood there confused.

"So...your name isn't Pidge Gunderson?" Lance murmured with a frown and eyes narrowed as Pidge looked up at him.

"...No. B-But only because I knew if I used my real name, he and my Dad would find me,"

"The dad you said that was an asshole right?" Lance murmured and then tilted his head, "Or was that a lie too?"

"Not everything was a lie!" Pidge urged and tightened her hold on his hands, her eyes begging as she looked up at him.

Lance stared at her for a moment and sighed, then murmured, "...Well this is a first a girl has been weird with me in a relationship.. But a first that I'm not gonna blow my shit about it,"

Matt coughed, and the two were looking back at him in attention.

"If I have your attention," Matt hummed and looked at his sister, "Katie, I need to talk to you..." He glanced at Lance then back at her, "Alone,"

Pidge looked thoughtful but then looked firm, as she held Lance's hand tightly, "No...w-whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Lance too,"

Matt's eyes narrowed but then his face was blank, "...Fine," He said coolly and softened, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home ever since."

Pidge's face paled at this, looking at Matt's serious face and ignoring how Lance looked confused...and worried.

* * *

 _ **End of Introduction Chapter**_

* * *

A/n: So...this idea had been stuck in my head for a while since a week ago. After seeing Supernatural on my TV screen again, plus my obsession with Voltron lately; I figured to try a Supernatural AU. At first, I was gonna try and do a Brogane version, with Keith as Dean Winchester and Shiro as Sam Winchester but...I thought that was too typical. But I'd love for anyone to use that idea and I would read the shit out of it. Anyways, yeah, so I decided to use the Holt siblings instead :D So yeah, we've got the first part up. If you're a SPN fan, you'd know what's coming next right? D: Not excited for that part. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you guys think and stuff, and if this story should be continued or not. This story is gonna be well worked on alongside _**Remembrance**_ (if you haven't read that, you should totes check it out~ :D). Thanks for reading~


	2. Episode One: Pilot

_**Episode One: Pilot**_

* * *

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home ever since."

Pidge's face paled at this, looking at Matt's serious face and ignoring how Lance looked confused...and worried.

"...Lance, excuse us, me and Matt are going outside to talk,"

Lance's face faltered as he watched both his girlfriend and the strange man that was now known as her brother were shuffling out the door. It worried the Cuban greatly and wished he knew what was going on really. He will admit, Pidge- _well, **Kaite** he supposed-_was always secretive of her past, only that her mother died when she was a baby, her brother was dead (to her) and her father was an asshole.

He understood, as surprising as that is. Lance had a big family, and the drama that sometimes came with it. But they still remained a loving family, and Lance had the honor of introducing all of them to Pidge one semester break, and everyone loved her.

The brunet sighed as he was walking back to the bedroom, not knowing that dark violet turned black eyes were following him in the shadows.

 _'Ha...I found you at last...'_

* * *

Pidge was still dressed in her pajamas but followed her brother anyways to the old shabby looking car that belonged to Matt. She was peeved, especially that she had Lance witness it. Her past coming back to bit her in the ass.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, right in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," Pidge went on as she huffed at her brother.

Matt whirled around to face her and glared, "You're not hearing me, Katie. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him,"

Pidge scoffed a little, rolling her eyes. In a sense, she knew that Matt didn't come here for _her._ Dad was always a priority with him. Always _Dad says this, Dad says that, Dad knows what's best._ She was just tired of her brother placing their father in a pedestal. And it was the fact that this was _their Dad_ talking, so she shouldn't be worried about how long their father has been gone on a hunt. And yeah, she knew she sounded a little ungrateful, but she had to think of herself sometimes too.

"You remember the ghoul hunt in Arizona? Or the vampire nesting nuke at Oregon?" She pointed out as she shrugged, "He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he bounces back as always and ready to yell at us,"

Matt paused as he looked at Pidge, and she stared back.

"Not for this long. I know Dad, and he isn't usually one to miss a phone call when I need him," Matt shook his head and was getting in the car, "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

It was a long pause, but then Pidge shook her head.

"I'm not,"

Matt bristled and poked his head out of the car, "And why the hell not?!"

"I swore I was done hunting," The sandy haired girl gave a pointed look, " _ **For good,**_ "

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," The older Holt sibling scoffed, rolling his eyes as he got out of the car slammed the door with a bang. _She's being a baby,_ he thought, but Pidge could read it in his face.

She honestly couldn't believe this. That he was asking her to drop everything that she worked hard for and run with him. For what? To go back to dad? She knew how this would go. She'd lose her internship, and probably Lance now that he knew of her lies in a way, and then she finds out Dad is fine and tries to rope her into hunting with the family again.

No.

She's not gonna stand for it this time!

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a point forty five,"

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

 _I can't believe Matt, "_ I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, _don't be afraid of the dark_!"

" _ **Don't be afraid of the dark?**_ Are you kidding me?!" Matt threw his hands in the air with a laugh of disbelief, "Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

"Yeah, I know, but still..." Pidge looked away, arms folded, "The way we grew up...after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her...it's too much. And yet we still went along with it for years. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find!"

Matt hummed, nodding, as if he hasn't heard the tone in Pidge's voice, "We save a lot of people doing it, too,"

The silence blanket over them as the two then glanced at each other. Pidge's eyes softened.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" She ignored his grunt for now, "The weapon training? Melting the silver into bullets? Matt, we were raised like soldiers for a war that we aren't ready for! IF there even is a war!"

"So what are you gonna do?" Matt walked over to her as they stood toe to toe, "You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Be a stupid computer tech sitting in the office all day and go home to that boyfriend of yours? Is that it?"

"That _boyfriend,_ has a name. And he's the best thing that's ever happened to me besides going to college!" Pidge argued but then sighed, "And no...No, not normal. Safe. That's all I want,"

"And that's why you ran away?"

The sandy haired girl blinked, but then looked half sad, but didn't look guilty. She knew she made the right choice coming here.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone," The hurt was evident in her eyes, but Matt of course didn't notice, "And that's what I'm doing,"

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already," Matt then murmured to himself, "I can feel it..."

It was another minute or two and the eldest of the siblings sighed, making Pidge look up.

"I can't do this alone..."

"Yes you can, Matt. You've had before,"

"..." Matt gulped, his eyes softening, "...Yeah, well, I don't want to. Not this time,"

It was a surprise. Matt was usually a proud guy; always trying to be strong for everyone and trying to keep the family together, despite that Pidge and Samuel fought a lot and tended to butt heads uglier than two bulls fighting for territory. So seeing Matt break down, even just a little...it made Pidge yield a little and take pity on him.

"What was he hunting?"

Pidge saw Matt's eyes sparked in hope and soon was running to open the trunk of the car, then the spare-tire compartment that they had, revealing to be a secret containment of assorted weapons and trinkets that you'd see when someone was dealing with the paranormal. It's an arsenal of guns, knifes, daggers, and many other things. Matt propped the compartment open with a shotgun at the side and digs through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing...?" He murmured to himself as he looked around.

Pidge leaned against the car beside her brother and raised a brow, "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig," He explained as he was shifting some of the guns away, "This, uh, voodoo thing, down in South Dakota,"

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Matt perked his head up and glared at his grinning sister.

"I'm twenty three, Katie. I'm old enough to drink and drive, I'm old enough to hunt by myself,"

"Don't let a cop hear you say all that in order," She teased a little, and that got Matt smiling a bit.

He soon pulled out some papers out of a folder, looking triumphant.

"All right, here we go," He pointed out as he opened the folder and showed the papers inside, including some newspaper clippings and so on "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Dallas, Texas. About a month ago, this guy here," Matt pointed to a picture in a newspaper of some guy, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA,"

Pidge leaned over and then tilted her head, reading it. The paper is a printout of an article from some local newspaper headlined "Ex-Military Man Vanished Magically?" and dated Sept. 19th 20XX; it has a man's picture; shaggy dark hair and a stubble, looked about in his forties and had some sort of scar over one his eyebrows. The picture was captioned ' _ **Kennedy Kogane MISSING'**_. Pidge reads this out loud and once done, she glances up.

"So maybe he was kidnapped?"

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April,"

More clippings were shown to Pidge and she was noticing the pattern. The victims that mostly disappeared are men between the late twenties and the early forties, and tended to be in jobs like military and detectives. In short, most jobs that don't really have family orientations. _Single men. And some of them have kids but no wives?_ She thought to herself as she tapped her chin, but Matt continued talking.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road," He took the files back and then hummed, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough..."

Pidge frowned as Matt suddenly had his phone out and showed it to her. A voicemail.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday,"

As soon as he pressed play, the two leaned against each other to listen carefully. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

" _ **Matt** **...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Mattie. We're all in danger...**_ "

Matt pressed stop and Pidge just gave a deadpanned look to him as if he was stupid.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

A chuckle escaped him, impressed, "Not bad, Katie~! Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Pidge rolled her eyes, scoffing. _Child's play._

"Alright, alright, don't make that face. Here, I slowed the message down. I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got,"

Matt pressed play again and then as soon as Pidge heard it, her heart stopped.

" **I** c _a_ n n _e_ v **e** r _**go**_ h _ **o**_ m _ **e**_..."

Matt stopped again and his sister slowly glanced at him.

"Never go home?"

He nodded, and Matt soon placed his phone away and takes the shotgun down and pulls it away from the trunk's opening and shuts it, then leans on it, "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing..."

Pidge stared at him for a moment, then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him,"

Matt smiled brightly but Pidge held her hand up.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday," She then turned to walk away, "Stay there, I'll be right back,"

"What's first thing Monday?" Matt asked as Pidge then paused, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I have this...I have this thing. In a few hours actually I was supposed to go to an interview for an internship. But I could move it to Monday if I leave a message for the Garrison's program for my computer science and information technology careers office but that's my only chance. And Lance is gonna help me with that,"

Matt scoffed, "What, a job interview? Skip it~!"

Pidge growled, "It's the job that I was aiming for since I'm skipping a few grades up and worked extra hard for! It's my whole future on a plate!"

"Computer job huh? How boring," Matt smirked a little as Pidge sighed.

"So we got a deal or not?"

* * *

Lance was sitting on the bed of theirs as he watched Pidge packing some of her stuff in a duffel bag. She hummed for a moment, then pulled out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Lance frowned a little, but remembered Pidge saying that it was a family heirloom and dropped the subject.

"So you're just...you're just taking off? Just like that?"

Pidge looked up as Lance rubbed his arm for a moment, his blue eyes worried.

"Is this about your dad? Is he all right?"

"Yeah. You know," Pidge shrugged, "Just a little family drama. That's all,"

"This is _more_ than family drama, _carino_ ," Lance pouted as he was pulling her wrist for a moment and was letting her sit on his lap for a second, his eyes soft and arms around her to keep her still, "Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?"

Pidge didn't know why Lance was freaking, but then again, she didn't tell him it wasn't a typical _hunting trip._

"Oh, yeah, well, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Earl, James, and Jimmy along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back with Matt and everything's gonna be okay,"

"What about the interview?" Lance countered as Pidge was getting off from his lap.

"I'll make the interview" She was moving around again, "Thanks again for calling some strings to push back the interview for Monday. I owe you and Hunk big time. This is only for a couple days, I promise!"

Lance stood up, getting dizzy from her chirping around and stuff in a flutter and hugged her.

"Katie," He tested and Pidge froze his his arms, and looked up to him in slight fear and heartbreak.

It made his own heart ache too.

When Pidge came back in, he assured her that he wasn't mad about the lying about her name and such, as long as their feelings were real; that's all that mattered to him. He even joked that his middle name wasn't 'Cool Guy' and that it was actually Charles.

"Just stop for a second," Lance murmured as he looked into her eyes, and raised a hand to touch her cheek gently, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Pidge tried to laugh, but her smile faltered at the serious look on Lance's face.

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family," He explained, sighing and looking away, "And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal,"

"Hey," Pidge whispered and leaned up on her toes to kiss his lips, and then nuzzled noses with him, "Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time. I mean it, I'll be back as soon as I can before the interview,"

Lance smiled weakly as he kissed her once more softly, and then pulled back, "Okay...I trust you,"

Pidge nodded but then groaned as he heard the car honk from below and then gritted her teeth. Her brother _always_ ruins a mood. She looked back at the Cuban boy, who smiled weakly, giving her his signature finger guns, making her laugh. Pidge kissed his cheek, promising to call in the better hours of the morning and left with her duffel bag.

Lance walked over to the window, as he watched the siblings haul themselves in some old classic car and drove off; disappearing into the morning darkness of the upcoming dawn. He sighed, missing her already, and was about to turn back to bed but froze as he thought he saw a shadow. Frowning, he blinked his eyes, and the figure of a person was gone.

"Must be more tired than I thought," Soon Lance was crawling back to bed, not noticing that someone was indeed watching him sleep.

* * *

 _ **FORTWORTH, TEXAS**_

 _ **...A few hours later...**_

* * *

"Hey!"

Pidge jolted awake from her seat, then looked out the window to see her brother had parked at a gas station and was now near her window with a brown paper bag.

"You want breakfast?" Matt asked.

"No, thanks," Pidge shook her head as Matt shrugged, shoving a bacon and eggs breakfast muffin in his mouth.

"Your loss~"

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" She asked, "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

Matt hummed as he licked his lips, "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards,"

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian," Matt pointed to their dad's fake ID and got into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down, as he then licked his lips, and then grinned as he showed his own card, "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal,"

"That sounds about right," Pidge looked down at her brother's music collection then scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I swear, bro, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection. And switch out the cassette tapes man, who _uses_ these anymore?" She showed him that there are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

"Why?" Matt pouted as Pidge shrugged.

Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two," She holds up them up one by one, "Frank Sinatra, ABBA, The freakin' Jackson 5? Dude, these are sounds our great-granpa would listen to when he's rocking on his chair near the Venice waters,"

"Well, house rules, Katie," He snatches one cassette and places it inside the player and smirked, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole,"

Katie sighed, but watched as her brother placed on some Michael Jackson music to spite her, and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long trip, and she knew it. She just hoped she could survive through it.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later into the case, Pidge figured it why the men were disappearing.

Slamming her laptop down in front of her brother, she grinned, "Woman in White,"

"What now?" Matt blinked as he almost spilled his coffee, and his sister was showing some sort of Wikipedia or some site, that revealed a lot of paragraphs and some picture of a woman dressed in white standing on a roadside.

"According to the legend; there's always stories of a murdered girl whose ghost hitchhikes and kills whoever picks her up. Basically it's usually truckers or sometimes a couple sneaking off to make-out point," She hummed as she looked back at the article.

"So you think this Woman in White is hacking all these single dads?" Matt asked as Pidge nodded.

"Pretty much,"

"Okay so now what we just go to that same road and hope she tries to hitch a ride from us?" Matt asked as Pidge was about to say something when they heard knocking on their motel door.

" _This is the Fortworth Police, come outside please and put your hands up,_ " The voice spoke authoritatively and both Holt siblings looked at each other in a panic.

"Shoot," Pidge cursed, "Why do they want _us?"_

"Maybe it's because Dad was in here before us and never came back," Matt hummed, "They think we did something to him,"

"What do we do?"

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment as he looked around the room. If they break in and see the many newspaper clippings about the case, most of the stuff looked like it was part of a planning of a murder or something of that kind. Well, there was only one way to do this, and he knew that this was gonna be a messy.

"Okay Katie here's the plan. You're gonna run to the toilet and escape through the window while I go out there and distract them. Then, you go back to the crimescene again and probably take one more look at that Kennedy Kogane guy, the first victim. Got it?"

Pidge was unsure, but then sighed, "Alright...don't be too annoying to the cops,"

"Pfft, me, annoying?" Matt grinned but then paused when the door was banging hard, "Go, go, go, go,"

She didn't waste anymore time and began to rush into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She then heard the front door break down as Matt was casually asking the cops what's up and how's it hanging. Ignoring the facepalm she wanted to do, she then was climbing to the small window that she could easily fit through and peeked out, seeing that it was just one cop car. There must be just two cops, she thought, and slipped out easily as she heard her brother's loud exaggerated voice. The sandy haired girl then was creeping to a dumpster nearby as she watched the two cops coming out and slamming her brother down on the car and holding his arms behind his back, reading his rights. Once they were leaving, Pidge made her move...and jacked her brothers car to solve the case.

* * *

"We did it,"

Pidge looked up at her brother, who grinned sheepishly as they were tiredly relaxing outside the haunted out of the 'White Lady'.

Pidge had gone back to the scene of the crime, using a rental car and waiting for the white lady to show up. And well, she did...mostly in a form of a young man. The 'young man' tried to tempt Pidge into being unfaithful, but Pidge knew she was being played as soon as she saw the true face of the 'young man' in the rearview mirror. But even when she stood strong, the car started moving itself...and into the house were the supposed 'White Lady' died; who's real name was Karen Smythe and she had drown herself after drowning her own children in hysteria after finding out her husband cheated on her. Luckily, Matt had arrived in time before Pidge could be drowned herself, and got rid of the ghost...just in time when apparently her own 'ghost children' came and grabbed her, drowning their mother themselves into Hell.

"Yeah…I guess we did," Pidge laughed, "What a weird hunt this was..."

Matt looked up at her and then winked, "We really do make a good team,"

The younger Holt's eyes then softened, sighing as she stood, "Maybe…but we should be heading back to the Garrison campus. My interview is tomorrow morning ya know. This took longer than expected,"

Matt remembered the deal, and nodded, standing up and grabbing his keys to his car, "C'mon kiddo. I'll take ya back,"

Pidge looked thankful, smiling at her brother as she slipped inside the car and buckled up, Matt starting it up and driving off.

In all honesty, Pidge actually had a good time; despite the danger and everything. Although, she could relate in a sense to the White Lady. How she could never go home and feel tethered to the past. The difference was, Pidge's idea of running away from her past was for a brighter tomorrow. The thoughts of Lance made Pidge smile, and somehow she knew that she had made the right decision breaking off from her wayward family.

— —

It was hours later they arrived back at the campus, and Matt parked outside of the dorms. He killed the engine, and watched warily of his sister getting out and leaning against the passenger window.

"So…this is it huh?" Matt murmured with a frown.

"I mean, I want to try at least a shot of a normal life, you know?" Pidge hummed then bit her lower lip, "…Good luck finding Dad though, I hope that you do. A-and…I guess you can call me from time to time to know what you guys are unto,"

The elder Holt smiled warmly for the first time tonight, "I appreciate that kiddo…Good luck in your stupid boring interview,"

Pidge scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Alright…Jerk,"

"Bitch," Matt winked as he chuckled, starting his car.

Soon Matt was driving off, Pidge waving goodbye to him with a wistful smile. Despite their differences, she was glad that Matt stumbled back into her life, even just for a little bit. But now she had to focus on getting back on track to her future.

She hummed as she was sneaking into the dorms and was walking through the kitchen, smiling as she spotted a plate of cookies. The sandy haired girl then saw a note nearby, taking a cookie as she read it.

 ** _Have some early congratulatory plus welcome back cookies. I know you'll ace the interview babe. - Lancey Lance_**

Pidge chuckled and nibbled at her cookie as she felt so lucky. Lance must be asleep by now, maybe she should give her own 'welcome home' gift. She grinned and finished her cookie as she was stepping to their room and peeked at the bed. But somehow it was empty. Pidge thought about it then shrugged, thinking maybe Lance might be bunking with Hunk tonight. It wasn't that unusual after all, Lance _hated_ being alone at night. Flopping onto the bed, she closed her eyes, folding her arms behind her head and relaxed.

She would've fallen asleep as minutes passed…that was until she felt a drip on her face.

 _A leak?_

But they were on the top floor…and the roofs are strong so rain couldn't get through.

 _But then again…it hasn't rained for a while..._

Opening her caramel eyes, she blinked as she saw a dark spot on her glasses. She was reaching to touch it, seeing it was some dark liquid. As she pondered on what dripped on her face, it was then she fully looked up at the ceiling that made her blood run cold.

Pinned on the ceiling, blood pooling around his stomach and staining his shirt, was Lance gasping for air and fear in his azure coloured eyes.

"NO!" Pidge sat up frantically, as Lance looked like he was going to scream until he was bursting into flames, "LANCE NOOOO!"

A minute later, a figure was pulling Pidge away from the bed, debris already falling down as the whole ceiling was on fire, Lance still burning and screaming out in pain.

"KATIE COME ON!"

The voice of Matt sounded as Pidge was held back and being dragged out of the burning room and out of the building. Pidge watched as the part of the dorms, where Lance and Pidge stayed, was burning faster than she's ever seen before. Bigger than—

 _Hearing a woman's scream. Hearing a man's voice commanding a child to take her sister out of there. Burning. Smell of sulfer._

Pidge couldn't take it anymore as she let out a pained wail, clutching her brother's shirt as she sobbed her heart out; knowing that once again…she had lost something to the unknown. Matt just held her, pulling them to where his car was hidden, watching as the people of the dorms were filing out and the fire department has arrived.

It wasn't until about a few hours later, both siblings were sitting on top of the car, Pidge wearing her brother's jacket and Matt sipping a canister full of booze, that they both watched from a distance of the fire department finally putting the fire out and the paramedics tending to the many people affected. So far, however, no one was coming out with a stretcher that _may_ have Lance's now burnt dead body.

"…We should go Katie," Matt murmured as he was hopping off the car and looked at his dead eyed sister.

Pidge stayed silent, but stood up as she then went to the passenger seat of the car, and nodded.

"We have work to do,"

Matt nodded, and soon the car was driving off, not knowing they were being watched by dark amethyst eyes. The figure then looked down at some sort of goblet in their hands, that was full of blood that rippled almost hypnotically. The figure then spoke, looking down at the cup.

" ** _The Holts are on the move...yes, my Lord. I shall follow them...and yes, I got rid of the_** _distraction **of the younger Holt's...yes, I'll keep a close eye on her...a** very **close eye indeed...I shall speak with you again soon, Sire,**_ "

And soon, the figure vanished, sulfur dusts left in their wake.

* * *

 **Yeah...Lance is dead. *waits for people to throw things at author* I know! I know! I just HAD to *whimpers* It's for the plot! A-anyways, yeah, so we're on our way to the story now, and no; it's not gonna follow EXACTLY like the Supernatural Series. I will be skipping some things, and probably heading over to the Angel vs. Demon arc of the story, but that is AFTER...well, you know, the Yellow Eyed Demon Arc. But you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all for the faves, follows, and especially the reviews :D I appreciate it! Thank you especially to** NekoraNeko709, Lovealoctic, TheSilentFury, Scratch-Kun, Sunny Lighter, and of course lastly, Sparky818. **_Keep the reviews coming guys, and also be sure to check out my other Voltron story, Remembrance :D Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
